<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For My Family I'd Do Anything by BuckeyeKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326858">For My Family I'd Do Anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty'>BuckeyeKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Written before the Festival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Tommy is more willing to ask for help, Techno is more invested in Wilbur and Tommy's mental states, Fundy has less daddy issues, and Phil is willing to help in anyway bar killing his sons.</p><p>Written before the Manburg Festival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. For His Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy: <span class="u"> <em> “Techno help.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Where are you?” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy: <span class="u"> <em> “The embassy, My old house.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “I’m on my way” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He started running towards Tommy’s old house.</p><p> </p><p>The people of Manburg were outside the house for some reason or other, they weren’t going in so he assumed they didn’t know Tommy was inside.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped running and started just speed walking, he hoped they would notice him but they did.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Mister Technoblade, what are you doing in these parts?” Schlatt asked.</p><p> </p><p>He ignored him and everyone else, walking straight into Tommy’s house. He made sure that he was out of earshot before he called, “Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>A muffled sob answered him.</p><p> </p><p>He headed straight towards where the sob came from.</p><p> </p><p>He entered the room it was coming from, Tommy was on the ground, knees to his chest, head buried in his arms, he was sobbing. Techno unclipped his cloak from around his shoulders. He heard a gasp from the doorway, he turned his head, on high alert, he relaxed and turned his head back to his brother when he saw it was Tubbo. He bent down onto one knee and covered Tommy’s shoulders with his cloak. “Hey, I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s head raised up and Techno got a good look at his red, puffy, fear filled blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not back to the ravines, please,” Tommy said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take you back to my base, is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a back door? A back exit that we can escape out of?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, out that door,” Tubbo pointed to a door.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Techno helped Tommy up, putting an arm around his shoulders, giving Tommy comfort and keeping the cloak on Tommy’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Techno brought Tommy to his base. He sat Tommy on his bed and sat down next him. They sat there, Techno rubbing his back until Tommy stopped crying. He was buried in Techno’s side as he rubbed his back.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy pulled away from Techno’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask what happened, why you were so close to...Schlatt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wil hurt me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” His eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Not physically! He was just really mean to me. He said really mean things.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno pulled Tommy into a side hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he’s losing his mind,” Tommy whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s going to blow up Manburg, Dream gave him TNT. He’s going to blow up the festival.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know where Phil is?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded, “Yeah, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to go and tell Phil, Wilbur is losing his mind, I’ll try and keep him from doing anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I can do that,” Tommy got up.</p><p> </p><p>Techno grabbed a bag full of baked potatoes he took some of the potatoes out and put in steak. He handed it to his baby brother.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy set the cloak that was around his shoulders on Techno’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay away from Manburg, go around the DreamSMP area, take your sword and Dream’s crossbow with you, but armor will slow you down.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay safe, message me if something goes wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno wasn’t one for affection, but he pulled Tommy into a hug, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy left.</p><p> </p><p>Techno put his cloak back on and put his armor on, and hid his sword and crossbow underneath his cloak. He walked to Pogtopia. “Wilbur? Are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Techno! Have you seen Tommy?” Wilbur said coming into view.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I thought he was with you. I was out collecting resources.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get any sand or gunpowder?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I was in the Nether not the overworld, sorry Wil.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s eyebrows had furrowed, “That’s fine Techno, but if you do get any at some point that’d be great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, If I have any I’ll be sure to give it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, good.”</p><p> </p><p>His brother was further gone than he thought. <em> Hurry Tommy, I don’t know how long I can keep him semi sane. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Tech?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Wil?” He turned, his brother was standing at the doorway of the potato farm.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s eyes had the madness but it was in the background. “Where’s Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Around, he’s fine.” In that he was confident, Tommy would have reached out.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, that’s good. What’s been happening, everything’s fuzzy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, either I’ve been collecting resources and farming, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>They stood in silence for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have a hug?” Wilbur asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course.” Techno set down his hoe and opened his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>He hugged back.</p><p> </p><p>He let go when Wilbur pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, and hey.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur, who had been leaving, turned to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I don’t say this often, but I love you, Wil, so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smiled, a real smile not the crazy one he’s become accustomed to, “I love you too, Tech.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded and went back to farming. <em> I’m glad he’s still in there, somewhere. </em> His communicator dinged. He pulled it out.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy: <span class="u"> <em> “I have Phil, we’re on our way back.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Great, I had normal conversion with him just now, but the madness was still there.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy: <span class="u"> <em> “Okay.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>They were on their way, <em> good, good </em> . He didn’t know how much longer he could stand seeing his little brother absolutely snapped. It made him angry, <em> how dare they break his brother, how dare they traumatize both of them, how dare Schlatt exile them from the nation </em> they <em> built, exile them from their home. Tommy was just a kid, and now he was homeless, nationless. </em>He could see how Wilbur snapped, he snapped under his trauma, the pressure to lead a nation, his need to keep Tommy safe, he could snap. His job was to bring him back, or at least keep him from falling deeper. Which is hard because he is mad at Wilbur for making Tommy cry, but for his brother he would put it aside.</p><p> </p><p>For his brothers he would do anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope You Enjoyed!</p><p>Kudos and Comments are Appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. For His Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tommy returns with Philza Minecraft!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day of the Manburg festival, Tommy wasn’t back with Phil yet, which isn’t good. Wilbur had spiraled further into his madness. He needed Tommy and Phil to get there.</p><p> </p><p>He had to resort to physically holding his younger brother back, his arms were under Wilbur’s armpits and had him against his chest, he had his face hidden in between his brother’s shoulder blades.</p><p> </p><p>“Wil, please come back, please think about what you're doing.” Techno could feel people’s eyes on him, which was part of why his face was hidden. “Please, little brother, please.” He heard his communicator ding, but he couldn’t look at it, as his hands were busy. </p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t understand, nobody does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wil, I do, not fully but I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“No you don’t”</p><p> </p><p>Techno heard shouting but he didn’t, he couldn’t, pay attention to what they were saying.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur had started fighting even harder against his grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop fighting, Wil, please.” He felt like he was hurting Wilbur, he didn’t want to hurt his brothers.</p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur,” a very familiar voice said.</p><p> </p><p>Techno removed his face from Wilbur’s back, to see Phil next to them, Tommy right behind him. Wilbur had moved to look at him as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Phil?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there Wil, can we go back and sleep?” Phil asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I have things to do though,” The crazed look in Wilbur’s eyes, the other reason Techno had hid his face, had returned after it had been shocked out of him for a second by seeing Phil.</p><p> </p><p>“We can do it later, together, your health, you, come first.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy had been so quiet the entire time. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur started shaking his head, “No, no, now is the best time to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil’s lips tightened into a line, he had an internal debate with himself. Phil turned to Tommy and asked him something Techno didn’t catch. Tommy ran over to Dream. “We’re leaving,” Phil said, eyes hard.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Phil, please, let me do this,”</p><p> </p><p>Techno’s grip tightened on Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy came back over, slipping something into his bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you get Wilbur back to the base, Techno?” Phil asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I can do that.” Techno nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, can you lead us to Pogtopia?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy led the three older men towards Pogtopia.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur started fighting against Techno more the further away from Manburg they got.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno, bring Wilbur down into the first ravine.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno did and in the part of the ravine across the bridge, Tommy built a two by two by three obsidian box, with hole in the front in between a top and bottom piece of obsidian. Techno walked in, put Wilbur in a corner, let him go and left the box. The moment he was out Tommy placed the final piece of obsidian.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me out,” Wilbur demanded, whirling around and glaring at all three of them.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Phil said.</p><p> </p><p>Without saying anything Techno led Tommy away from the area.</p><p> </p><p>“How did he get this bad?” Tommy whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“He had so much stress on him, stress he never had experienced before. Schlatt, his best friend, former best friend now, came in, took over something he fought for, and then exiled him even though he was a good loser, he gave him the presidency and he exiled him and you.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil came into the area, “I’m just going to let him wear himself out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Techno nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Do either of you know why this is happening?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a theory,” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s traumatized as is everyone who was involved in the revolution, he was dealing with the stress of leading, which he hadn’t done before. Then his best friend comes in, takes away his win, exiles him even though he was happy to give it to Schlatt, and in his mind he dragged his younger brother down with him. He feels responsible that Tommy’s home is currently a ravine and he can’t see his best friend regularly. Fundy also told him that he wasn’t his son, and he burned down the L’manburg flag. He just couldn’t stay above the water, above the madness.”</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s my fault?” Tommy asked, quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“No! No, it’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known, he’s good at hiding things. He didn’t want <em> anyone </em> to know, Techno didn’t know either. He didn’t want anyone to know so neither of you knew. It’s neither of your faults.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the best thing we can do now is be there for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you off to bed, Tommy,” Phil said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Tommy walked up to where the beds were, Phil followed him up.</p><p> </p><p>Techno walked back over to where the obsidian prison his brother was in. He leaned on the wall staring at Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Techno!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Wilbur.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“No can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you love me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, but right now the best thing for you is to stay in there, maybe sleep a little.”</p><p> </p><p>“Techno let me out, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Here are some potatoes,” He threw potatoes into the obsidian cage. Then he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno, Techno please!”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell happened?” Phil asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“I basically said everything that happened when I was explaining my theory of why he got so bad, but yeah during the revolution, Eret betrayed them, so that’s probably when the paranoia started, Tommy and Dream had a duel, Dream won so Tommy got shot, and Wil, most likely, feels responsible. I gave him some potatoes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, they’re both traumatized?”</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, it’s worse than I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“Phil?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Techno?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it bad that I’m angry at Wilbur?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em> why </em> are you mad at him?”</p><p> </p><p>“He made Tommy cry. I don’t know what he said to him but Tommy was in his old house which is really close to Manburg, he was crying. He was scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not bad, as long as you don’t let it blind you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t and I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, you should get some sleep, Tech. I can see the bags under your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno just walked off towards the beds not saying a word.</p><p> </p><p>Phil watched him go and sighed. “Nothing can be easy with them, can it.” He snorted, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” He shook his head fondly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you Enjoyed!</p><p>Comments and Kudos are Appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. For His Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I told him he wasn’t my dad, it’s my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it is! At least partly.”</p><p> </p><p>“You couldn’t have known.”</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have done it anyway, Fuck Tubbo, what am I supposed to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know, I’m sorry Fundy.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, it’s not your fault, I have to fix this, how do I fix this?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo pulled Fundy into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Once Fundy had gotten his thoughts under control, “Hey Tubbo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Fundy?” He pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it possible in any way, shape or form for you to get a letter to Wilbur?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a book, I can write in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Tubbo went over to a chest and pulled out a book and quill.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy wrote quickly. Once he finished, he said, “I’m sorry Tubbo.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?” Tubbo’s head was tilted to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“For burning down the flag and tearing down the walls without question. I should have fought, I should have asked. I only wanted Schlatt to trust me so I could betray him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“On Fungi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I can get the book to Wilbur, but two days.”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy nodded, “Two days.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo put the book in his ender chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I sleep here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll show you to the guest room.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two Days Later</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy? Techno? Phil? Wilbur?” Tubbo called out into the ravines.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo, thank god!” Tommy exclaimed, making his way down to the tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Tommy shrugged, “Wilbur’s a bit better, but we don’t really know what we’re doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a letter for Wilbur from…”</p><p> </p><p>“From who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fundy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Phil has to read it first.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The two teens went up into the first ravine and found Phil.</p><p> </p><p>“Phil, Tubbo had a letter for Wilbur from Fundy.”</p><p> </p><p>“May I have it Tubbo?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo passed him the book.</p><p> </p><p>Phil read through the book and then nodded, “Yeah we can give this to him.”</p><p> </p><p>The three of them walked over to Wilbur’s prison.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Hello Tubbo!” Wilbur’s crazed eyes unnerved Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi-Hi Wilbur.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy had an arm over Tubbo’s shoulders, he had gone oddly silent once they got near Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo brought something for you Wil, it’s a letter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooo, who’s it from?”</p><p> </p><p>“F-Fundy,” Tubbo whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see it.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil passed the book through the window.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur grabbed it and opened it immediately and went to one of the back corners.</p><p> </p><p>They watched him read it, the crazed look in his eyes went back under the surface, his hands shaking and tears welling up in his eyes. “My son,” Wilbur whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s grip tightened around Tubbo’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“My son,” Wilbur’s smile was soft.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Tommy whispered, under his breath, hoping it would stick.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo bit his lip, hoping it would work, that it would bring Wilbur back.</p><p> </p><p>They watched him read the letter twice more, then he set the book on the floor and went up to the window. His eyes weren’t fully normal but they were mostly there.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked down at his feet, refusing to meet Wilbur’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Techno came up behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur made eye contact with Techno, “I didn’t blow it up?”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t,” Techno confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, good,” Wilbur nodded.</p><p> </p><p>A couple moments of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Big Man?” Tommy asked, still looking at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. What I said to you wasn’t okay or true. I was trying to upset you, trying to make you angry, so you would join my plan out of anger. I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to talk with Fundy, I would like to talk to my son.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can bring him with me next time,” Tubbo offered.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded, “Thank you. Thank you Tubbo.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy started to pull Tubbo away from the obsidian cage.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy hugged Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>As shocked as Tubbo was that Tommy hugged him, he hugged back. He rubbed his best friend’s back as he shook. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy didn’t respond and he wasn’t crying either.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, what did Wilbur say to you, why did he apologize to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“He said really, really mean things to me, things meant to hurt me, what do I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I forgive him, I still love him.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy didn’t let Tubbo answer.</p><p> </p><p>He whispered, “I still trust him.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay,” Tubbo said, “Do you think he was genuine in his apology?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Then are you willing to let him try again?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Tommy whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s okay! Thank you, is a perfectly acceptable answer to an apology!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I still trust him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you love him and know he didn’t mean it, he just wanted to make you angry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for putting up with me Tubbo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course your my best friend, Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy pulled  away and smiled at Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>“Time to farm, boys,” Techno called.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy groaned, “Coming Techno.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo giggled.</p><p> </p><p>The two teens made their way to the potato farm.</p><p> </p><p>At some point Phil came in, “He fell asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good,” Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he’ll wake up crazy again?” Tommy asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I hope not.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should go back, Schlatt is probably looking for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy grimaced, but hugged Tubbo, “Stay safe, bring Fundy next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” Tubbo hugged back.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled away and Tubbo left saying “Hi” to Schlatt before going to Fundy’s house, “Fundy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo! Did he read it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nodded, “It brought him back. He wants to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brought him back?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been crazy, it’s still there, it’s definitely still there, but he apologized to and asked Techno to make sure he didn’t succeed with blowing up Manburg.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was going to blow it up?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nodded, “At the end of my speech, yeah. The TNT’s still there. He’s in an obsidian cage so he can’t run over here and blow it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lost his marbles much,” Funsy chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“If he couldn’t have Manburg, no one could,” Tubbo shrugged, “That’s what he said, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy winced, “It really is partly my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you also brought him back more than any of us could.”</p><p> </p><p>“So when are you going back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Day after tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m going with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, if you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy nodded, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, no problem.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you Enjoyed!</p><p>Kudos and Comments are Appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. For His Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ya'll want some Fundy and Wilbur Fluff?</p><p>Not crazy Wilbur pog!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two Days Later</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Tubbo said, looking around constantly.</p><p> </p><p>“The tunnel?” Fundy whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nodded, “The true path.” Tubbo dipped under the water.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s go, run.” Tubbo started sprinting.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy started sprinting after him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we can walk now.” Tubbo stopped running and started walking.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I’m trespassing,” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo chuckled, “Five days ago you would have been, but Wilbur wants to talk to you so,” He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>They entered the ravine.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo!” Tommy jumped down into the ravine, “Hi Fundy!” Tommy smiled, though it was a little forced.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Tommy,” Fundy said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo hugged then they pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take you to Wilbur, Phil’s over there,” Tommy said, walking towards the water stream.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy followed him and Tubbo, who ran to catch up with him.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy led him, not that it was very far, to where the obsidian cage was.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy! Tubbo! Fundy!” Wilbur saw them first.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Wilbur,” Tubbo said.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy waved.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll help Techno farm,” Tubbo said to Phil, already pulling Tommy away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be on the bridge,” Phil said.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy and Wilbur nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Fundy,” Wilbur’s voice was soft as were his eyes, though his eyes had madness under the surface.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Wilbur,” He said, shifting his feet, “You wanted to talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did, but first I wanted to thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You snapped me back, not fully,” Wilbur’s face became sad, “The voices are still there but I’m back for now and your letter brought me back to reality. So thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, I guess.” Fundy looked down at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur plopped down on the obsidian floor, his top half was above the blocks in the front.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy sat on a nearby stone, curling up a little.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have told us,” Wilbur said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he said softly, “I’m sorry Wil. I should have told you. I should have fought back when he said to tear down the walls. I should have warned Niki and Tubbo when I burned down the flag.” He curled up on himself more.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, come here, you’re okay, come here, Fundy,” Wilbur said softly, reaching out his hand above the obsidian, “Come here, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy immediately got up and went in front of the cage.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur stood up and put his hand on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, Dad. I’m so sorry Dad. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I didn’t mean to.” Fundy started crying.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur pulled him into an awkward hug, it was over a block, “It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re okay, everyone’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know, we know. You’re okay, you’re safe here.”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy stopped crying after a while.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur pulled away, planting a kiss on Fundy’s forehead and wiped his tears.</p><p> </p><p>“‘M sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of silence, “Do you want us to get rid of the TNT?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yes, please get rid of it, destroy it.”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy nodded, “Can do.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sat down again, “I love you, Fundy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fundy I want you to go get Phil, then go help Techno, Tommy, and Tubbo in the farm.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Fundy I don’t want you to see me like that again, please Fundy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy walked away from the cage and got to the bridge where Phil was sitting. “Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Fundy, how did it go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, he told me to come get you, I think he’s slipping.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil nodded, “The farm is just up ahead, you should be able to find it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Phil,” Fundy walked towards the potato farm.</p><p> </p><p>Phil walked off towards Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy found the hole in the wall where the potato farm was.</p><p> </p><p>“Fundy!” Tubbo exclaimed when he entered, “How’d it go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good! He ended it when he started slipping back into the madness.”</p><p> </p><p>All three of them winced.</p><p> </p><p>“He wants us to destroy all the TNT,” He told Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nodded, “Okay, we can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fundy,” Tommy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Thank you for bringing my brother back.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re-You’re welcome, Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Techno’s monotone voice said, “If Wilbur is Fundy’s Dad does that make Tommy and I, his uncles?”</p><p> </p><p>Both Tommy and Fundy grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>“It does, yeah,” Tubbo said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not calling him, Uncle Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, don’t fucking call me that.”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy stuck out his hand, “We can agree to never speak of this.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shook his hand, “Yeah, we can.”</p><p> </p><p>They dropped their hands but exchanged mischievous looks.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t expect me to call you Uncle Techno do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, that is not necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, now how can I help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo can you show Fundy what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Techno!” Tubbo handed him a hoe.</p><p> </p><p>Several Hours Later</p><p> </p><p>“We should get going, Schlatt will start looking for us soon,” Tubbo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I wanna say goodbye to Wil, if possible,” Fundy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go ask, Phil,” Tommy said, glancing at Techno, who nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy put away their hoes and walked towards the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Phil?” Tommy called out.</p><p> </p><p>Phil came out to meet them, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can Fundy and Tubbo say bye to Wil?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that’s fine,” Phil smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy immediately speed walked to the obsidian cage.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smiled as soon as Fundy came into his eyesight.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo followed soon after.</p><p> </p><p>“Time for you two to go?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’ll be back though,” Tubbo said.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded, “I know you always are.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo smiled, “Bye Wil!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Tubbo.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo ran back to Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Dad,” Fundy said.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” Wilbur’s eyes were soft and fond again, the madness still under the surface of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye Dad, I'll be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye Son,” Wilbur’s smile grew.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy waved.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur waved back.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy walked away, it was harder this time as Wilbur wasn’t asking him to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo and Fundy left.</p><p> </p><p>They were very careful as to not be seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Schlatt, do you need me to do anything today?” Tubbo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello! If you and Fundy could clean up the mystery boxes and other dotted around mess from the festival, that would be great.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mr. President,” Fundy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Schlatt.”</p><p> </p><p>They ran off to go clean up.</p><p> </p><p>“We can clean up the TNT while we’re doing this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know where it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda, Tommy told me where he thought it was.”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed, Thanks for reading!</p><p>Kudos and Comments are Appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. For His Leader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tommy and Wilbur talk.</p><p>It goes better than Wilbur thought it would.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tommy can you watch Wilbur for a minute while I talk to Techno?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Tommy said, putting his hoe away. He walked over to where his older brother’s obsidian cage was.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Tommy, do you know what Techno did?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sighed, knowing this was all he was going to get from his brother. He leaned his head back onto the back wall from where he was sitting, he closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sat on a nearby stone, further away then where Fundy had sat.</p><p> </p><p>“‘M sorry Tommy. You don’t have to forgive me or ever talk to me again.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But you want him too.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much, so so much. I regret saying all those things to you. You didn’t deserve that. You don’t deserve any of this, I shouldn’t have dragged you into stealing potion supplies or revolution.”</p><p> </p><p>“I dragged myself into the revolution,” Tommy said, the first thing he’d said to Wilbur since Wilbur had said such mean things to him, to his little brother.</p><p> </p><p>“If I wasn’t here you wouldn’t have started a war with Dream, me moving in was the catalyst to all of this. I went down and I dragged you down with me. You tried so hard to keep me from doing things I’d regret and I repaid you by yelling at you and saying things I regret.” Wilbur brought his knees to his chest, resting his arms on his knees, “I was scared, the voices didn’t help, don’t help. They kept saying that everyone was against me, that blowing up everything was the only answer. You weren’t agreeing with them, the voices, so they got mad and wanted to hurt you. They wanted to hurt you, stab you, punch you, but there was now way I was going to let them do that, so they just yelled at you. I’m sorry, I didn’t fight more.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked over at him.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur met his gaze over his arms, “I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno’s probably mad at you,” Tommy said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that makes sense, I just wonder how long it’ll take him to confront me, he’s already lowkey avoiding me.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence, Wilbur still sitting in his guilt and Tommy confused about his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur started to feel himself slipping so he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Just before he slipped off to sleep, he heard Tommy humming the L’manburg anthem quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m back Tommy,” Phil said.</p><p> </p><p>“He fell asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good.” Phil sat down, in front of Tommy, since he didn’t get up right away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so confused, Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you confused,” Phil asked, worried as none of his boys called him Dad unless something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“He was so mean to me, but I still love him and trust him, I don’t know how to feel about him. He said it was the voices.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil winced. “Yeah, I’m thinking about trying to talk him into going to therapy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have some too?”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to go to therapy?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded, “Please, the nightmares feel so real.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Tommy,” Phil opened up his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy fell into Phil’s arms, not quite sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Phil rubbed Tommy’s back, whispering comforts to his youngest son.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Tommy fell asleep, he kept Tommy in his arms, hoping to chase away the nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>“Phil?” Wilbur’s sleepy voice said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here, Wil, you’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to yell at Tommy, I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, you’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Course Wil.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur fell back asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to bed Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I have Tommy, I’ll probably sleep down here, I have Tommy on top of me, I will not be moving,”</p><p> </p><p>Techno snorted, “I’ll bring down some blankets.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bring down one for Wilbur.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the plan.” Techno left.</p><p> </p><p>Techno came back with two blankets and a pillow. He set the pillow in the cage and tried to throw the blanket over Wilbur, he mostly got it. Then he draped the bigger blanket over Phil and Tommy. “Goodnight Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Tech, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno flashed a small smile and went off to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Phil had shifted so his back was against the ravine wall.</p><p> </p><p>With his eldest sleeping upstairs, his middle sleeping in an obsidian cage not too far away, and his youngest in his arms asleep, Phil fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you Enjoyed!</p><p>Kudos and Comments Appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. For Their Nation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just two spies talkin' and walkin'</p><p> </p><p>Oh and Wilbur's tired with everything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Week Later</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Fundy was sprinting down the tunnel, he blocked up the real path behind him. He exited the tunnel and entered the ravine.</p><p> </p><p>“Fundy?” Phil asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We missed a piece of TNT, it went off, they’re going after Wil. Tubbo’s with them to keep up our act. I blocked up the tunnel, not that they were following me, but better be safe than sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re okay Fundy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Phil?” Wilbur called from the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Wil how are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Better, sleeping in an actual bed was nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fundy?” Wilbur asked, noticing the fox-hybrid.</p><p> </p><p>“We missed a piece, they’re trying to find you,” Fundy said, looking at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Great.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault, I didn’t tell you where it was.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Meet back up with them, keep the tunnel blocked off,” Wilbur said, “We’ll stay here, hide the horse hole. Stay safe Fundy.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and took off back down the tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>“Fundy! Where have you been?” Schlatt asked the moment he saw him.</p><p> </p><p>“I went to check the tunnel just in case,” Fundy explained easily.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo sent him a nervous look.</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell us next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy nodded and walked over beside Tubbo. Giving him an encouraging smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay now that we found Fundy, we’re going to split you all up. Tubbo and Fundy you’ll go east…”</p><p> </p><p>And Fundy tuned him out.</p><p> </p><p>They split up in their groups, Tubbo and Fundy going off east.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you make it there?” Tubbo asked after they were sure no one followed him.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, I blocked it and told Phil and Wilbur.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they were talking about it last time we were there, he slept on an actual bed, instead of on the floor with a blanket and pillow.”</p><p> </p><p>“He took it well?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s just tired of everything at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo winced, walking over what both spies knew was the horse hole. “I feel that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same unfortunately.”</p><p> </p><p>“So we need a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t even know. We’ve told them everything we know, every state secret we know, so now what?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo sighed.</p><p> </p><p>They continued walking mostly in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“It hurts fighting them, fighting Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy nodded, “Yeah, it hurts more than fighting Eret did.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s cause we are on their side but we still have to fight them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just glad he sent us east and not someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, speaking of which we should start heading back, it’s going to be dark soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy nodded and turned around starting to walk back to Manburg.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>They passed by Pogtopia again, neither wanting to pass by their friends (family) and go back to Schlatt.</p><p> </p><p>They met back up with everyone, Schlatt sent everyone home.</p><p> </p><p>Both spies split up and went to their corresponding houses, both exhausted they passed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you Enjoyed!</p><p>Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. For His Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's early but look I'm going to be busy at 3 so here have it.</p><p>Angst then Family Fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur sat on the bridge, kicking his feet, he stared out at the ravine. The voices were there as they always were, he didn’t want them to be there. It hurt to know they made his family hurt, made him hurt his family. He knew Techno was mad at him for what he said to Tommy. What he said to Tommy was fuzzy at best so was Tommy’s reaction. He wanted Techno to talk to him so he wasn’t in the dark anymore, but he was also scared of what that talk would reveal.</p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur?” Techno’s voice rang through Pogtopia.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on the bridge.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno sat down next to him. “Penny for your thoughts?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur snorted, “I don’t even know, It’s hard to separate my thoughts from the voices.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you remember from when you were crazy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yelling, a couple normal conversions with you, other than that it’s fuzzy at best, and even the yelling I just remember loud voices.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuzzy?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like remember a dream that you don’t fully remember, that kind of fuzzy.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I lean on you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur leaned his head on Techno’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence, in that silence Wilbur’s want, no, need, to know what he said to Tommy, why Tommy went to get Phil instead of Techno or them just sending a letter, grew.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“What did I say to Tommy? How bad was it?” Wilbur knew his voice was weak and pleading, but Tommy barely talked to him and Techno was avoiding him, he needed to know why.</p><p> </p><p>Techno didn’t look at him or answer him.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“You made him cry, he messaged me from his old house, a bunch of Manburg residents were outside of it. He asked not to go back to Pogtopia.” Techno’s monotone voice gained a harsh undertone.</p><p> </p><p>Tears welled in his eyes, no wonder Tommy didn’t want to talk to him, he made the strong, stubborn, brave teenager cry. He scared him. “Fuck,” he whispered. He closed his eyes, trying to bring up the memory. He sighed, annoyed when he came up empty other than fear, his own fear, fear of hurting Tommy. “I tried to keep him safe, Techno. They wanted to hurt him, stab him, punch him, I stopped that but they said the hurtful things instead. I’m sorry. I should have fought more.” The tears started to fall. The voices told him to hurt Techno. “I just want the voices to stop Techno. I just want them to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno pulled him towards the middle of the bridge and pulled him into a hug. He rubbed Wilbur’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate them, I hate the voices, make them stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do that Wil, I’m sorry. I would if I could, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sobbed into his older brother’s chest. “Please, please, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno moved one of his hands from Wilbur’s back to his hair, running his fingers through his brother’s brown curls.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur cried, and cried until he fell asleep in Techno’s arms. The voices, not stopping until he was asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Techno picked up his brother, one arm under his knees and the other under his shoulders. He brought his brother up to his bed. Wilbur’s head was in between Techno’s neck and shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Techno debated trying to leave his brother, but he decided that would only make things worse.</p><p> </p><p>He set Wilbur down on the bed, took off his boots, put the covers over, took off his own boots, and then slipped under the covers. Wilbur curled into him. He resumed running his fingers through the brown curls. He sat with his thoughts, his anger melting away into concern, how could he be mad at Wilbur after that? The answer was simple, he couldn’t. He couldn’t be mad at his brother not after that. Not after his little brother begged him to make the voices stop.</p><p> </p><p>He laid in the bed with Wilbur curled into his side. He didn’t sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you Enjoyed!</p><p>Kudos and Comments are Appreciated! &lt;3</p><p>More Family Fluff soon ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. For His Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Techno? Wilbur?” Phil called. He walked into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back, Dad,” Techno called quietly, “Wilbur’s sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p>“On you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’s my brother, why wouldn’t I let him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re mad at him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not anymore, I can’t be anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“He asked me to make the voices stop, he was sobbing, begging me to make them stop. He cried himself to sleep in my arms. He doesn’t remember it, it’s fuzzy as are most things. He stopped the voices from physically harming Tommy. I can’t be mad at him after he begged me to make the voices stop while he was sobbing. So yeah, no longer mad at him.” His fingers were still running through his brother’s curls.</p><p> </p><p>Phil walked over, he could see the dried tear tracks on his middle son’s face. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Techno hummed, “I’m semi-okay, could be better, seeing my younger brother break down, wasn’t fun, at all. 0/10 would never recommend.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil chuckled and ruffled Techno’s hair, “I’ll bring you two food when it’s ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded, “Okay Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur shifted and stirred.</p><p> </p><p>Phil came back in with two plates of food, he set them on the nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>Techno shook Wilbur lightly. Wilbur who was half-awake though leaning towards sleep, blinked awake.</p><p> </p><p>“Food time,” Techno said, sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sat up after him, still leaning on Techno, emotionally and physically exhausted from crying himself to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling, Wil?” Phil asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired,” He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Techno sat Wilbur’s plate on his lap, then put his own plate on his own lap.</p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled, “Should I go grab Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if he wants to,” Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>Phil nodded and left the room, he returned a couple minutes later with his plate and Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur lit up, his eyes were tired but happy. Happy, Tommy wasn’t avoiding him.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy talked about what him and Phil did on their day out, stories of what happened while they were collecting resources.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur finished his food and fell asleep against Techno’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Techno shifted him, so he was leaning against the wall with Wilbur’s head next to him lying down. He finished his food and started to run his fingers through Wilbur’s hair again.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened while we were gone?” Tommy asked, looking between his older brothers.</p><p> </p><p>“We had a talk, we made up.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you two didn’t fight.” Tommy was so obviously confused.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t,” Techno confirmed, “but I was mad at him and avoiding him, and he only had a vague idea of why. So we were having a silent fight and we made up.” Techno shrugged, with one shoulder as he didn’t want to jostle Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>“Was he crying?”</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What’s the plan?” Fundy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“If we prove Schlatt’s doing something against the peace treaty we can get Dream to kick him out again,” Tommy said, “As much as I don’t like it, he’s not our friend, he’s not out friend, he’s not the Schlatt we know.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded, “Getting sent away the first time changed him, maybe being sent away again will change him for the better.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do we do that?” Tubbo asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy smirked.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A Week Later</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt had been sent away by Dream, Quackity had gone into power for all of two days, unexiling Wilbur and Tommy and then he held another election, all but begging Tommy to run for president. Tommy ran with Tubbo and they won.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur celebrated for them, the two teens were continuously asking for advice from everyone else in L’manburg.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Phil went home, though they all kept in touch more. He also managed to get most of the DreamSMP to go to therapy, which was a win in his book.</p><p> </p><p>Techno would come to visit every once and awhile, he kept a close eye on his brothers whenever he was there. He taught the people of L’manburg how to farm and fight.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy got to know his family. He got closer with Wilbur and Tommy and close with Techno and Phil. They built back up the safety walls and fixed the flag.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was now the vice president and he got his bees back. Schlatt’s knowledge of his spying never went anywhere. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was the President of L’manburg, he had all his discs, and his family, he couldn’t have been happier. He adored the times Techno came to visit. Even though he was the President he could finally act his age again.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was happy, the voices were still there sometimes but he had people to drag him back above the water. He loved watching Tommy and Tubbo running around L’manburg. He loved Fundy leaning on him. He loved Niki bringing them baked goods and water. He loved watching Techno teach them all his expertises. He had his moments, but his family would drag him up, and he would do anything for them in return.</p><p> </p><p>For his Family he would do anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Ending Pog</p><p>Hope you Enjoyed the story!</p><p>Kudos and Comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>